Marvel Cinematic Universe
Phases Phase 1 1.Iron Man - released Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Son of legendary inventor and weapons contractor Howard Stark. When Tony Stark is assigned to give a weapons presentation to an Iraqi unit led by Lt. Col. James Rhodes, he's given a ride on enemy lines. That ride ends badly when Stark's Humvee that he's riding in is attacked by enemy combatants. He survives - barely - with a chest full of shrapnel and a car battery attached to his heart. In order to survive he comes up with a way to miniaturize the battery and figures out that the battery can power something else. Thus Iron Man is born. He uses the primitive device to escape from the cave in Iraq. Once back home, he then begins work on perfecting the Iron Man suit. But the man who was put in charge of Stark Industries has plans of his own to take over Tony's technology for other matters. 2.The Incredible Hulk - released Bruce Banner, a scientist on the run from the U.S. Government, must find a cure for the monster he emerges whenever he loses his temper. However, Banner then must fight a soldier whom unleashes himself as a threat stronger than him. 3'.Iron Man 2 - released' With the world now aware of his identity as Iron Man, Tony Stark must contend with both his declining health and a vengeful mad man with ties to his father's legacy. 4.Thor - released The powerful but arrogant god Thor is cast out of Asgard to live amongst humans in Midgard (Earth), where he soon becomes one of their finest defenders. 5.Captain America: The First Avenger - released Steve Rogers, a rejected military soldier transforms into Captain America after taking a dose of a "Super-Soldier serum". But being Captain America comes at a price as he attempts to take down a war monger and a terrorist organization. 6.The Avengers - released When the Asgardian Loki is sent to Earth by the evil Warlord Thanos to enslave it, Earth's mightiest heroes reunite together to stop Loki from managing his evil plans from conquering humanity and dominate it with the help of an Infinity Stone, a powerful wielding mind controlling weapon and an unstoppable alien army. F'ase 2' 7.Iron Man 3 - released A powerful treat known as the Mandarin emerges to cause serious destruction around the world. Tony Stark alongside his friend Rhodes must face this powerful villain from torning up the world and eliminating Him and Rhodes. 8.Thor 2: The Dark World - released 9.Captain America : The Winter Soldier - released 10.Guardians of the Galaxy - released 11.Avengers: Age of Ultron - released 12.Ant Man - released fas'e 3' Captain America : Civil War - May 2016 X-Men: Apocalypse - May 2016 Doctor Strange - Nov 2016 Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - May 2017 spider man homecoming (Marvel / Sony) cameo iron man, villains:(cameo kingpin) vuitre y venom (jul 2017) Thor 3 : Ragnarok/ origen planet hulk - nov 2017 venom vs Carnage (2018 aprox) (Sony / Marvel) gwen spider ( 2018 aprox ) (Sony / Marvel) six sinister (abr 2018) (Sony / Marvel) The Avengers : Thanos rising -starring new avengers iron man, adam villains warlock / magus, Skrulls, Kree and Thanos) - (May 2018) Ant-Man scott lang y the Wasp hope van dane (jul 2018) Black Panther (oct 2018) carol danvers : Mrs Marvel ( mar 2019) The Avengers : infinity war - the avengers starring Captain America villains :( loky, ultron, magus, the leader, abomination, red hulk, red she Hulk, the Kree, the Skrulls, Super-Skrull, red skull, malekit, crossbones, duende verde, venom,baron zemo and Thanos) (may 2019) (The two groups will join at the end) Special Crossover: Ultimate Avengers (mrs. Marvel and Spider-Man leaders) - (Agost 2018) Avengers vs x men: Galactus (Marvel / fox) (may 2020) fase 4 marvel: fechas aproximadas Fantastic Four and x men united (Fox / Marvel) - (oct 2018) Thunderbolts (jun 2019) inhumanos (oct 2019) Heroes for Hire - (Oct 2019) deadpool 2 : deadpool and mr. cable (2019) jennifer walters :''' she hulk villana : red she hulk (2019) dr. strange 2 (nov 2019) Black Widow (hawkeye ) ( 2020 aprox.) capitan america : sociedad serpiente (may 2020) iron man 4 ( jul 2020) Spider Man homecoming 2 : "new avenger" (Sony / marvel cameo de deadpool y daredevil, possible villains kingpin, Green Goblin norman (mutated), camaleon, morlun ( jul 2020) daredevil reboot (marvel) (posible 2020) villano kingpin thor 4 : " she thor" (sep 2020 aprox) the sentry v thor (nov 2020) Namor the Sub-Mariner -(August 2020) nova (2020) Guardians of the Galaxy 3 (nov 2020) steve roger : capitan hidra ( 2021) antman, wasp and giant man (jul 2021) black panther 2 (2021) The God Squad - (Sep 2021) she hulk 2 ( 2022) villana : titania The Punisher - (abr 2022) los thunderbolts 2 (2022) inhumanos 2 ( 2022) namor 2 (2022) deadpool 3 (2022) the new Avengers : secret invasion (villain Kang the Conqueror- kree) (May 2022) spider man homecoming 3 "rise of kraven" (sony/marvel) possible villains: kraven,mistery, yellow goblin harry, escorpion,chacal and carnage (jul 2022) dr. strange 3 (nov 2022) the illuminati - (Abr 2023) planet hulk version real (aprox may 2023) (universal/marvel) daredevil (may 2023 aprox) bucky barnes: The Winter Soldier the movie - (Nov 2023 aprox.) may 2024 = swordsman moon knight jun 2024 = black knight jessica drew: spider woman Nick Fury : Secret Warriors - (jun 2024 aprox.) tigra ( jul 2024 aprox.) hank pym : '''tales to Astonish villano : ultron 1 (jul 2024 aprox) ultimate spider man : web warriors (jul 2024) black panther 3 (jul 2024) agost 2024 = fire star medussa namor 3 (2024) falcon el halcón (oct 2024) The Sentry - (Oct 2024) guardians of the infinity (nov 2024) the dark avengers (abr. 2025) inhumanos 3 (posible 2025) the totally awesome hulk (abr 2025) red hulk and red she hulk ( 2025 aprox.) she hulk 3 villana lyra (2025 aprox.) a force (may 2025 aprox.) the new Avengers: world war hulk villanos: robot maker / thanos( may 2025) future imperfect (seria precuela de secret war) (posible 2025) los thunderbolts 3 (2025 aprox.) daredevil 2 (may 2026 ) spider man : web of shadows ( jul 2027 aprox) miles morales: black spider man avenger ( agos 2027 aprox.) Nick Fury and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. the movie - (agos 2027 aprox.) fantastic four : "Prepare for a new change" ( reboot fox/marvel) (cameo encontrando el martillo de thor) (mr fantastic, spiderman, mujer invisible y the thing)(final crossover con los x men) villains: Annihilus, doom and the kree (Fox / Marvel) ( agos. 2027 aprox.) venom (sep. 2027aprox.) x men : "age of apocalypsis" (reboot fox /marvel) (sep 2027 aprox) hank pym antman and janet wasp (oct 2027 aprox) guardians of the infinity 2 (nov 2027) the hulk y los agentes de SMASH (real version) (mar 2028 aprox) the new avengers : Secret War (villanos: korvac, Thanos and Galactus) ( may 2028) posible fase 5 marvel (2029 a 2038) fechas aproximadas daredevil 3 ( may 2029) captain america and iron man avengers united ( may 2030) falcon and antman (scott lang) avengers united (jul 2030) spider man : shartered dimensions (jul 2030 aprox) winther soldier and black panter avengers united (agos 2030) hulk and thor avengers united (oct 2030) guardians of the infinity 3 (nov 2030) x men : "astonishing" (fox/ marvel) (2030 aprox.) four fantastic : "the golden age" ( fox/marvel) (agos 2030 aprox.) villanos : galactus y silver surfer (mr fantastic,antorcha humana,mujer invisible y the thing) the astonishing antman (mar 2031 aprox.) hope van dane : the Wasp the movie - (Abril 2031) iron man : el invensible (may 2031) Villains: titianium man, sentinel and demolishing Captain Britain - (Sep 2031) she hulk, lyra and Red she Hulk united (posible oct 2031) budapest: Hawkeye and Black Widow united (posible nov 2031) captain america "super soldier" villains: bratoc and Baron Zemo (abr 2032) avengers united : battle force (posible may 2032) potential villains: Kang the Conqueror, Thanos, collector and ultron 1 de hank Pym Moon Knight reboot - (Jul 2032) spider man : adge of time (jul 2032 aprox) invensible iron man 2 (may 2033 aprox.) villains Iron Monger, whiplash, mandarin and raiders capitan britain 2 (sep 2033 posible) hulk the increidble (basada en 2 videos juegos)(may 2033) Villanos: robots, (david banner) devilhulk,the leader and zzax. eric o grady : new ant man agent shield (2033 aprox.) x men reboot 3 (2033) four fantastic 3 (fox / marvel)( 2033) thor : "tales of asgard" (nov 2033) Villains: kurse, loky Captain America and Falcon (may 2034) Villains: Winter Soldier, Baron von struker robots and super soldiers hydra new four fantastic (iron man, spider man, wolverine y hulk gris (con traje violeta y negro) (marvel) (posible 2034) avengers United : they stand (posible may 2035) Villains: Baron von struker,living, super Adaptoid and last laser. capitan britain 3 (sep 2035 posible) thor reboot 2 (nov 2035 posible) Villains: loky, hela, ares, executor. the invincible iron man 3: "civil war II Part 1" group iron man vs group mrs marvel/spiderman villains : mandarin and last (posible may 2036) antman (scott lang) vs new antman (eric o grady) (may 2036 aprox.) captain america reborn : "civil war II Part 2" group captain america vs group iron man vs group mrs. marvel/spiderman villains: super Adaptoid, red skull and crossbones (jun 2036) new four fantastic 2 : (mujer invisible, she hulk, mr fanstastic y antorcha humana.) (marvel y fox) (2036 aprox.) thor :" god of thunder" (nov 2037) Villains: (carl cree) absorvente man, Surtur, Amora and malekit the incredible hulk : ultimate destruction (basada en video juego) (mar 2038 aprox.) thor cameo, villanos: (carl cree) absorvente man, abomminacion and Kluh the impossible man. avengers united : secrets avengers (may 2038) (captain america group) vs new avengers (group ironman and mrs. marvel) (It would also sequel to the avengers united) villains: loky, ultimte ultron iron man, zodiac, naferia count, el conquistador kang, living laser, super Adaptoid, Thanos and black Caballero. Special Crossovers marvel - dc comics real action : Iron Man / Batman: Worlds Richest - July 2030 captain america / superman world more richest - 2030 DC Marvel Alliance - Dec, 2030 Marvel Zombies - Oct, 2031 Marvel Universe - May 2032 Special Crossovers: Marvel vs DC justicie Alliance Real Action- Jul 2032 Marvel Vs Capcom Real Action- dic 2032 DC vs Marvel: The Avengers League actual action May 2033